(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for the chemical analysis of substances, and more particularly to apparatus for processing analysis slides in which the analysis slides are delivered to an incubator and removed therefrom after an incubation period.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In performing rate analyses using generally planar analysis slides, it is known to remove a slide from an incubator, take a reading of the slide, and reinsert the slide in the incubator if subsequent readings are desired. Such a method, however, is not conducive to high throughput in an automatic analyzer, and it is difficult to maintain the slide at a constant temperature during transfer of the slide between the incubator and the read device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,032, discloses an analyzer for performing rate analyses in which multiple readings are taken of a slide supported on a rotor in an incubator. Slides are delivered to a load station in the incubator, and axially-movable slide holders carried on the rotor are adapted to take the slides from the load station while the rotor is moving. After analysis, a slide is discarded by moving the slide holder over a discharge chute. Although such an arrangement functions well, the loading and unloading mechanism is very complex, and the volume of the incubator must be relatively large to accommodate the movable slide holders.